Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée
The Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée provides fire safety for 9 towns : Saint-Charles-Borromée, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare, Sainte-Mélanie, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette, Crabtree, Sainte-Marie-Salomé, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette and Village Saint-Pierre. It serves 450 km² territory in the MRC of Joliette. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - 525, rue de la Visitation, Saint-Charles-Borromée Built 1968 ''Area serves- Caserne 1 also provides protection for Village Saint-Pierre'' :Unité 201 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/1220/40A/CAFS) :Unité 401 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II / 2010 Techno Feu rebuilt quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis / Rebuilt by Techno Feu after crash in Nov. 2009) :Unité 501 - 2019 Ford F-550 XLT / Aluquip walk-around light rescue :Unité 801 - (881 Rawdon) - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Levasseur tanker (500/2500) (Loaned from Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rawdon) :Unité 901 '''- 2015 GMC Sierra 1500 4x4 light rescue :Unité '''902 - 2017 Chevrolet Equinox AWD chief :Unité 903 - 2019 GMC Terrain SLE chief :Unités 1101 et 1902 - 2016 Can-Am Defender XT HD8 4x4 ATV rescue / 2016 Gator trailer for ATV :Unité 1601 - 2017 JoHé air supply trailer (Regional air supply) :Unité 1994 - 1997 FD-Built offroad trailer rescue (port.350/100) caserne1_SCB.jpg|'Caserne 1' - Saint-Charles-Borromée 209_M2-106.jpg|Unité 201 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 401_SCB.jpg|Unité 401 - E-One Cyclone II 701_SCB.jpg|Unité 701 - Ford E350 801_SCB.jpg|Unité 801 - GMC TopKick 901_GMC.jpg|Unité 901 '''- 2015 GMC Sierra 1500 4x4 903_Dodge.jpg|Unité '''903 - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan 904 SCB.jpg|Unité 904 - Nissan Versa 1901_SCB.jpg|Unité 1901 - Haz Mat trailer 601_SCB.jpg|Unité 601 et 1991 - rescue boat + trailer 1011_SCB.jpg|Unité 1101 et 1997 - Yamaha ATV rescue + trailer 'Caserne 2' - 740, rue Principale, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare Built 1970, Joined the service in 1998 :Unité 202 - 2003 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/15A/CAFS) (SN#MAXI 19500) :Unité 1995 - Kohler Power System 40kW trailer generator (Gift from Labatt company, shared with the Centre Hospitalier Régional de Lanaudière) Caserne2.jpg|'Caserne 2' - St-Ambroise-de-Kildare 201_SCB.jpg|Unité 202 - Freightliner M2 106 1995_St-Charles-Borromee.JPG|Unité 1995 - Kohler Power System 40kW trailer generator 'Caserne 4' - 14, rue Louis-Charles-Panet, Sainte-Mélanie Built 1996, Joined the service in 2004 :Unité 804 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1400/30A/CAFS) (SN#MAXI 21075) Caserne Ste-Mélanie.jpg|'Caserne 4' Sainte-Mélanie 804_SCB.jpg|Unité 804 - Freightliner M2 106 'Caserne 5' - 4485, rue Principale, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes Joined the service in 2004 :Unité 205 - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/800) (SN# E-5791-01) (Ex-Garrison Volunteer Fire Company (New York)) Caserne NDdL.jpg|'Caserne 5' Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes 202_Pierce_Lance.jpg|Unité 205 - 1990 Pierce Lance 'Caserne 6' - 80, chemin Délangis, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette Built 1994 - Joined the service in january 2007 :Unité 806 - 2001 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (SN# MAXI 17180) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Crabtree) Caserne_no6_St-Paul-de-Joliette.jpg|'Caserne 6' Saint-Paul-de-Joliette 806_SCB.jpg|Unité 806 - GMC T8500 'Caserne 7' - 138, 12e rue, Crabtree '' Built 1979, Joined the service in January 2007'' :Unité 207 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/1220/40A/CAFS) Caserne_no7_Crabtree.jpg|'Caserne 7' Crabtree 207_SCB.jpg|Unité 207 - Freightliner M2 106 'Caserne 9' - 1240, route 158, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette Built 1999, Joined the service in January 2009 (was built at first for public works) :Unité 809 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / 2019 Battleshield tanker (420/1600) Caserne9_Saint-Thomas.jpg|'Caserne 9' Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette SCB809.jpg|Unité 809 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 Retired Apparatus *2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur tanker (420/1600) (Destroyed in an accident in January 2019) *2010 Dodge Grand Caravan operation chief *2008 Remorque JELANO hazmat trailer *2007 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue *2007 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue *2007 Dodge Nitro 4x4 (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Val-des-Lacs) *2006 Nissan Versa prevention *2006 Dodge Caravan chief *2004 International 7400 / E-One tanker (420/1750) (Ex-Sarasota County Fire Department, loaned from 1200°) *2004 ATV rescue *2002 Kia Sedona chief *2000 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi Métal walk-around light rescue/extrication (Had a snuffer, removed later) *2000 Chevrolet Venture prevention vehicule *1999 Yamaha Grizzly YFM 600 ATV rescue *1998 Ford E-450 / Transit medium cube rescue (Ex-Saint-Paul, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie régional de L'Érable) *1998 Dodge Caravan utility *1997 Ford E-250 van utility *1995 Ford E-350 / Dynamic walk-in rehab/rescue (I.S.S.U.) (Donated to APAL) *1995 GMC Top Kick / Almac tanker (300/2000) (Shared with public works) *1995 Ford E-350 / Dynamic cube medium rescue *1992 Ford Areostar service *1990 International 4900 / 1996 Levasseur pumper (1050/1000/100F) (Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) *1990 Ford F-800 / Phoenix pumper/tanker (625/1500) (Ex-Sainte-Marcelline-de-Kildare, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Forestville) *1987 GMC Forward 7000 / 1992 Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue/command (Used by public works) *1985 Chevrolet Celebrity chief *1981 Ford LS-900 / Thibault / 200? FD-Built refurb tanker (420/1500) (SN#T81-107) (Ex-Sainte-Mélanie) *1980 International S1954 / Pierreville / 1999 Levasseur refurb tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Saint-Paul-de-Joliette) *198? pickup utility *1978 Dodge Ram van light rescue *1976 Ford C-900 / Thibault / 1991 Levasseur refurb pumper (840/650) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rawdon) *1976 Ford CT-900 / Thibault ladder (840/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#T76-207) (Ex-Burlington Fire Department) *1976 Ford LN-900 / Almac tanker (300/2000) (Shared with public works) *1973 Chevrolet C65 / Tougas / Pierreville tanker (-/2200) (Ex-Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) *1972 Ford LN-900 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (Ex-Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) *1969 Chevrolet T60 / Thibault pumper (625/500) *1967 GMC P30 / Fleet step van rescue (Ex-Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) *1956 Sicard Master Flusher snow plow / tanker (-/2500) (Purchased in 1970) File:805_M2-106.jpg|2012 Freightliner M2 106 902 SCB.jpg|20070Dodge RAM 1500 901_SCB.jpg|2007 Dodge RAM 1500 501_SCB.jpg|2000 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty 1001_SCB.jpg|1987 GMC Forward 7000 Caserne_no8_Ste-Marie-Salomé.jpg|Old station #8 - Sainte-Marie-Salomé 808_Ford1981.jpg|1981 Ford LS-900 Ancien_806_SCB.jpg|1980 International S1900 Station Map Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromee Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Category:Departments operating Aluquip apparatus